Fiber optic light sources are commonly used in ophthalmic surgery to illuminate an interior area of the eyeball for inspection, diagnosis, and surgery. However, conventional fiber optic illuminators are typically configured to emit a relatively narrow beam of light from an end of the fiber. As a result, such illuminators may only provide spot illumination of a relatively small portion of the interior of the eyeball. While such spot illumination is suitable for viewing a relatively small area, it is often desirable to illuminate a larger area. For example, when performing eye surgery or invasive examination of the interior of the eye, it is typically necessary to illuminate a large area for orientation and then be able to concentrate the illumination on a smaller portion of the large area to perform the required surgery or examination.